1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for use in a garage for supporting one or more articles thereon so that the articles may be raised from the garage floor to a storage position thereabove.
2. Description of the Related Art
Residential garages are normally filled with bicycles, tricycles, lawn chairs, lawn mowers, snow blowers, etc., which makes it difficult and inconvenient to use the garage for its intended purpose, that is, the parking of vehicles therein.
Many prior art attempts have been made to solve the problem of storing the articles described above in garages, but they have apparently met with little or no success. One prior art device utilizes J-shaped hooks screwed into the ceiling structure which requires that the articles be manually lifted overhead and supported on the hook or hooks. The lifting of the articles, such as bicycles or the like, onto the hook or hooks is difficult, inconvenient and dangerous. Another prior art attempt at storing bicycles in a garage is to provide a vertical post which is floor-supported and upon which the bicycles are supported. Devices of this type do not sufficiently raise the bicycles to a position where they do not interfere with the parking of the vehicles in the garage. Further, devices of this type require that the bicycles be manually lifted onto the supporting post and manually removed therefrom, which is difficult and inconvenient. Further, the supporting structure itself occupies space within the garage.
Other attempts have also been made to solve the problems identified hereinabove, but those attempts are believed to be too complicated, expensive, impractical and inconvenient to meet with customer acceptance.